Thanagar
Thanagar was the home world of the Thanagarian species, which at some point was conquered by the Gordanians. Notable Thanagarians * Hro Talak * Kragger * Paran Dul * Shayera Hol Thanagar in the DCAU In the Justice League animated series, Hawkgirl Shayera Hol described Thanagar as "a war-like world—there one must strike first or die." The animated Thanagarians appear to have actual wings as part of their bodies, and according to the episode "Shadow of the Hawk" have greater strength and durability than humans. Like Hawkgirl, the main Thanagarian characters are all voiced by Hispanic actors (such as Golden Globe-nominee Héctor Elizondo (Kragger) or Rush Hour's Elizabeth Peña (Paran Dul)). In the episode "The Terror Beyond", it is learned that in ancient times, the people of Thanagar worshiped a pantheon of extradimensional entities known as The Great Old Ones. At that time, Thanagar was a hard world with a primitive and savage culture; in return for offering the ritual murder of their own children to Ixthultu, the Old Ones leader, they received agriculture, mathematics, and philosophy — the foundations of their entire culture including their trademark Nth metal. For this reason, their weapons (such as Hawkgirl's mace and Hro Talak's battle-axe) have mystical properties and can work against Green Lantern's power ring or Superman's invulnerability. However, the Thanagarians, disgusted by their gods' bloody demands, ultimately refused to worship them. They would even drive them away using the anti-magic properties of their nth metal weapons. Thanagar plays a crucial role in the "Starcrossed" episodes at the end of Season 2. An emissary of Thanagar, the army commander Hro Talak, declared to Earth that, "For generations, we on Thanagar have been locked in a bloody war with these monsters the Gordanians, referred to as 'our mortal enemies'." It was revealed that Hawkgirl was actually not a policewoman sent through a wormhole as she had earlier claimed, but a lieutenant with the army. Ostensibly, Shayera's duty was to be ambassador to the Earth (similar in capacity to her fellow Leaguer Wonder Woman's role for Patriarch's World and the Amazonian culture); she was to ensure mutual cooperation between Thanagar and Earth. Thus, she set up the alliance between the two planets when it seemed the Gordanians were about to invade the Earth. The Thanagarian army claimed they would set up a planetary force field to help the inhabitants of Earth. After gaining the support and acceptance of world governments and the Justice League, they forcefully imposed martial law and stated they were establishing a garrison on Earth. Lt. Hol believed that she was doing the best thing for Earth. However, not even she knew that the Thanagarians actually intended to build a hyper-space bypass network that they would use to assault the Gordanian homeworld. Hro Talak stated: "For decades, the Gordanian homeworld has been protected behind an impregnable defensive line. But this chain of hyperspace bypasses will allow our armada to jump their defenses and make a direct assault on their empire. Earth is the last link in that chain. Once that chain is completed, we can attack and wipe out the Gordanian threat forever!" When Lt. Hol protested that this would cause the destruction of Earth, Talak replied, "For Thanagar to live, Earth must die." At this point, Lt. Hol betrayed her homeworld to save her adopted homeworld, for which she was exiled and stripped of her rank. The Thanagarian military, under Cmdr. Talak's orders, retreated from Earth. In Justice League Unlimited, it showed that Hro Talak's task force returned just after the final battle with the main force of the Gordanian invasion. In a suicide attack, Talak carried out a kamikaze ramming attack on the Gordanian flagship, motivated by revenge in despair over failing his mission. His action resulted in the destruction of the entire Gordanian fleet. Thanagar was completely conquered by the Gordanians, although an underground Resistance exists (such as the one on Korugar); the former army command operatives Paran Dul and Kragger mention having been part of it. The Thanagarian response to their final fall appears to be a general consensus blaming the action of Shayera Hol, as she destroyed their hope to defeat the Gordanians in the war, costing Thanagar its freedom. As a member of the Justice League's founding council, she admits her faults and justified her actions to the Justice League: “ I came to this planet as a patriot. I had a mission, and I carried it out. What I couldn’t know, was that I would come to care for the Earth, and her people. That I’d come to care for all of you. I’ve spent the last five years torn between my feelings and my duty. ” Kragger, Paran Dul and a squadron of Thanagarians later desert the Resistance in order to exact revenge on Shayera, although the mission ends in their defeat. The final fate of Thanagar under Gordanian rule remains unknown. Thanagar and its inhabitants are also featured in the Legion of Super Heroes episode "Dark Victory" (part 2); they are attacked and destroyed by a corrupted Brainiac 5. It was brought back after Brainiac 5 regained control of his body from his Brainiac's control. The Thanagarians resemble the ones seen in the Justice League animated series. The stuffed corpse of a Thanagarian warrior is shown in the Faceless Hunter's trophy room in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "The Siege of Starro: Part 2". Category:Planets